Kukejar Lukisanmu
by B Skypiea
Summary: [AU/Oneshoot] Ini kisah tentang Haruno Sakura sang mangaka muda, dan Uchiha Sasuke sang pria yang selalu mengejar lukisannya. "Apa yang membuat karyamu kali ini berbeda?"/"Karena aku melukisnya berdasarkan kisah nyataku."


Kelopak mata Uchiha Sasuke sudah mengatup lima menit yang lalu saat dosen mata kuliahnya sedang memberikan materi, jika saja siluet merah muda pudar tidak muncul begitu saja.

Bagai tersengat listrik, kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka lebar, bahkan lebih lebar dari ukuran yang biasanya. Tubuhnya menegang, dan kakinya tidak mau diajak kompromi untuk diam di tempat. Kakinya melesat tanpa bisa dihentikan meninggalkan dosen yang terbengong dan teman-temannya yang menatap aneh. Alhasil, sekarang di sinilah dia.

Di tepi jalan raya bersalju yang cukup jauh dari kampus, dengan napas yang putus-putus, matanya memindai lingkungan sekitar berharap warna tak wajar itu kembali muncul.

Hatinya mencelos saat ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Menghela napas, ia melangkahkan kaki ke jalan yang tadi ia lewati untuk kembali. Dengan hati yang masih menggemakan nama,

"Sakura ..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kukejar Lukisanmu**_

_**Naruto (c) **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OOC, Typo(s), Rush, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DLDR**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Pertama kali ia bercakap dengan gadis itu, saat ia masih duduk di kelas sepuluh.<p>

Waktu itu langit sedang cerah dan awan putih berarak damai. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai tubuhnya yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon rindang pada halaman belakang sekolah. Tadinya ia ingin menghabiskan jam istirahat di kelas, jika saja suasana kelas tidak sedang panas dan berisik akibat kegaduhan yang dibuat Naruto—teman sekelasnya.

Dan daripada mondar-mandir tak jelas di lingkungan sekolah, lebih baik ia diam bersantai di sini.

_Sreek... Sreek..._

Kedua telinga Sasuke sedikit bergerak. Matanya yang semula ingin menutup kembali terbuka. Pikirannya mengingat-ingat lagi. Sepertinya hanya ia yang ada di sini saat tiba tadi.

_Srat... Srat..._

Sasuke menengok ke belakang pohon, sisi yang berlawanan dengan dirinya. Dan matanya disuguhi helaian merah muda yang berkibar diembus angin.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyanya setengah terkejut.

Ia kenal sosok yang sekarang duduk berlainan sisi dengannya. Itu Haruno Sakura, teman sekelasnya yang lebih suka duduk di pojok kelas sambil menggoreskan pensil di atas kertas. Wajar jika mereka tidak pernah saling berbicara walaupun sudah hampir setengah tahun berada pada kelas yang sama. Yang satunya anti-sosial, satunya lagi suka mojok.

Yang ditanya menengok, lalu tersenyum.

"Sejak tadi," jawabnya.

Sasuke kembali bersandar di pohon dan memejamkan mata, mencoba tidak acuh pada gadis yang sedang sibuk dengan pensil mekanik dan buku sketsanya.

Namun nyatanya bunyi gesekan pensil dengan kertas membuat matanya tidak tahan untuk tidak mencoba melirik. Berkali-kali iris _onyx_-nya bergulir ke samping, mencoba melihat apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu tengah gambar sebegitu seriusnya.

"Kau menggambar apa?" Akhirnya mulut Sasuke menyuarakan isi hatinya. Badannya bergeser mendekati sosok Haruno Sakura yang serius menggambar.

Ditanya tiba-tiba dan jarak sedekat itu, membuat buku yang tadi dipegangnya diangkat menutupi gambar sekaligus setengah wajahnya. Menyisakan sepasang _emerald_ yang menatap Sasuke was-was.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya singkat. Lalu berdiri dan berjalan setengah tergesa, meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke yang diam dengan satu alis terangkat.

.

.

Sasuke masih penasaran.

Sejak istirahat tadi hingga jam pelajaran terakhir, matanya tidak lepas dari gadis bersurai merah muda yang masih mencoret-coret buku sketsa meski sang guru sudah berulang kali menatapnya dengan pandangan menegur.

Mungkin memang dasarnya tidak peka, atau terlalu serius dengan apa yang dikerjakannya.

Ah, Uchiha Sasuke masih penasaran sekalipun bel pulang telah berdentang.

Diberesinya buku dan alat tulisnya lambat-lambat, sambil memperhatikan buku sketsa yang masih setia dipegang Sakura. Ia percaya pasti ada saat dimana gambar yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati itu akan terekspos ke arahnya.

Benar.

Walaupun hanya berkisar dua detik—karena Sakura sangat cepat memasukkannya ke dalam tas— Sasuke dapat melihat adanya sketsa rumit yang memenuhi kertas putih itu.

Haruno tunggal yang baru saja berdadah ria dengan sahabat pirangnya, meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Sasuke hendak menyusul, namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah lengan terulur horizontal menahan badannya.

"Bukannya Uchiha-_san_ ada piket hari ini?" Salah seorang temannya bertanya.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Padahal ia sudah bersiap kabur dan berharap temannya lupa, tapi melihat tatapan _cepat-kerjakan-tugasmu_ dari laki-laki itu, akhinya ia bergumam rendah.

"Hn."

.

.

Entah apa yang membuat _mood _Sasuke sedemikian hancur. Apakah karena ia pulang telat karena piket? Rasanya ia juga tidak terlalu keberatan, toh itu sudah jadi kewajibannya seminggu sekali.

Apa karena ia gagal melihat lukisan Sakura?

Sasuke mengacak rambut belakangnya jengkel. Heran kenapa ia bisa begitu tertarik dengan lukisan entah-apa yang bahkan baru berwujud sketsa. Padahal ia tidak pernah peduli sedikit pun dengan lukisan Sai yang selalu dipajang di mading sekolah. Mungkin karena sikap Sakura yang menghindar saat ditanya lukisan apa itu? Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan.

Pemuda _raven_ itu membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan buku-buku setebal ensiklopedia yang hendak ia taruh di loker. Gerakannya berhenti sebentar, saat rasa-rasanya ia mendengar suara gedebukan dari ujung deretan loker dan melihat sedikit warna _pink_ yang menyembul.

Tangannya membuka loker, sedangkan matanya masih mengawasi ujung loker yang terlihat sedikit rusuh.

Tapi atensinya teralih saat selembar kertas jatuh ringan begitu saja dari lokernya. Sasuke menaruh bukunya cepat. Lalu berjongkok mengambil kertas yang ternyata sudah dicoreti lukisan.

Mata Sasuke membulat.

Lukisan itu, adalah lukisan dirinya.

Dirinya yang sedang duduk melamun di bawah pohon rindang halaman belakang sekolah, dilukis dengan sudut dari atas.

Apakah ini buatan Sakura? Tapi bukannya gambar Sakura masih berupa sketsa? Sedangkan lukisan yang dipegangnya sudah dibubuhi warna-warni spidol.

"Kau suka lukisanku?" Suara dari arah samping mengejutkannya.

Hatinya mencelos melihat sosok Sai berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatap lukisan yang dipegang seorang Uchiha.

"Ini lukisanmu?" tanyanya setengah kecewa. Hatinya berharap jika Sai menggeleng sambil berucap _"Tidak, tidak, aku hanya bercanda! Itu lukisan Sakura," _lalu tertawa lepas.

Namun harapannya dibabat habis dengan anggukan dan senyum palsu Sai. Semakin porak-poranda ketika pemuda itu menegaskan bahwa lukisan itu asli miliknya. Apalagi tangan pucatnya menunjuk _watermark_ di pojok bawah yang berupa tanda tangan Sai.

"Aku melihatmu melamun dari kelas. Karena kebetulan wajahmu terlihat menarik, aku iseng melukisnya," ucapnya bangga.

"Iseng? Tapi kau memberi warna sebegini niatnya?"

"Agar terlihat tampan."

Merinding, adalah hal pertama yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang. Tadi inginnya ia berteriak _"APA HUBUNGANNYA?!" _sesuai kata hati, tapi yang meluncur keluar adalah,

"Jangan-jangan kau naksir aku?"

Wajah Sai berubah datar. Tangannya mengambil kertas dari tangan Sasuke—

"Tidak."

—lalu merobeknya sadis di depan wajah.

.

.

Suasana di dalam perpustakaan cukup sunyi untuk membuat Sasuke tidak berkonsentrasi membaca buku karena terganggu bunyi goresan pensil.

Lagi-lagi, ditengah kesendiriannya yang hening, gadis ini muncul secara misterius.

Sengaja Sasuke memilih meja yang sepenuhnya kosong agar ia bisa membaca dengan khidmat. Baru saja Sasuke menunduk untuk mengambil bukunya yang tak sengaja jatuh, lalu saat menghadap ke depan, ia dibuat spot jantung.

Sosok Haruno Sakura sudah duduk tenang di hadapannya dengan pensil dan buku sketsa di tangan.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Sejak tadi."

Pertanyaan yang sama, dengan jawaban yang sama, dan ekspresi yang sama.

Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar setengah terkejut. Sakura dengan senyum lembut.

Bermenit-menit ia mencoba untuk fokus dengan buku yang sedang dipegang, namun selama itu pula matanya melirik pada sosok yang di depannya. Sampai ia putuskan untuk menyerah, ditaruhnya buku itu di atas meja.

"Kau meneruskan gambarmu yang kemarin?"

Sakura menggerakan pensilnya ke bawah. "Tidak."

"Kau menggambarku?" tanya Sasuke spontan dengan badan agak condong ke depan, penasaran ingin melihat sebagus apa lukisannya.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan raut penasaran, mengangkat buku tersebut menutupi setengah wajahnya. Sama seperti kemarin.

"Tidak."

Lalu badan kecilnya melangkah cepat, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan tanda tanya besar.

.

.

Kejadian itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali dua kali. Terus berulang, setidaknya satu kali dalam dua minggu. Seperti sebuah adegan kaset rusak yang diputar tiada henti.

Pun runtut kejadiannya sama persis. Sasuke bahkan sampai hapal. Sasuke duduk sendirian, terkejut setengah mati karena Sakura muncul tiba-tiba dengan buku sketsa dan pensil di tangannya, hening sebentar, Sasuke bertanya ia menggambar apa (atau jika ia malas bertanya matanya langsung menatap pada buku sketsa), Sakura menutup setengah wajahnya dengan buku, lalu pergi dan Sasuke akan membanting benda apapun di sekitarnya.

Sasuke lelah, juga jengkel, tentu saja.

Bahkan pernah terpikir sekali di benak Sasuke untuk mengunjungi dokter jantung. Mengingat ia nyaris jantungan disetiap pertemuannya dengan Sakura.

Suatu waktu Sasuke duduk di meja kantin paling pojok sendirian. Ia menoleh sebentar saat Naruto memanggilnya untuk bergabung di meja yang lebih ramai, namun ia menolak dengan alasan ingin menyendiri. Lalu saat ia berbalik, _jedeer, _Sakura sudah duduk di hadapannya dengan pose sakral ditambah segelas jus dingin di atas meja. Sasuke nyaris saja menjungkir-balikkan meja kantin jika ia tidak ingat Uchiha adalah marganya.

Laboratorium fisika pernah hampir meledak gara-gara Sasuke yang terkejut tidak sengaja menumpahkan cairan kimia dan menyenggol sebuah _bunsen_ _burner _yang menyala. Untungnya Sasuke sempat mematikan apinya dengan menutup bagian atas alat tersebut dan memindahkannya ke tempat yang lebih aman. Dan itu semua akibat Sakura yang tahu-tahu sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Itu hanya sebagian contoh. Karena kejadian itu terus berlanjut hingga di akhir tahun kelas dua belas. Setiap Sasuke hendak bertanya dan menginterogasi gadis itu, selalu saja ada halangan dan alasan yang melintang.

Tapi Sasuke sudah bertekad. Setelah upacara kelulusan nanti, ia akan membuat Haruno Sakura itu bicara, tidak peduli jika gadis itu menghindar.

Namun kenyataan tidak semulus impian.

Sakura tidak menunjukkan eksistensinya di upacara kelulusan. Sasuke pontang-panting mencarinya kesana kemari, karena ini kesempatan terakhirnya bertemu Sakura sebelum sibuk mengurusi persiapan masuk universitas. Untuk kali ini, hati kecilnya berharap gadis musim semi itu muncul secara ajaib seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Sasuke-_kuuun!_"

Ia kira hanya dia yang berpikir bahwa ini kesempatan terakhir.

Nyatanya, sekumpulan gadis berbondong-bondong menghampirinya untuk menyatakan cinta. Mereka juga berpikir bahwa ini kesempatan terakhir untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati.

Sasuke mengerang kesal. Cepat-cepat ia berlari menghindar. Jika ia tertangkap, sampai jaman semut melahirkan pun tidak akan ada habisnya.

Oh, tapi jangan remehkan semangat seorang gadis yang menyatakan cinta. Bermodalkan semangat membara, seorang gadis berambut merah berhasil menggelayuti lengan pemuda Uchiha.

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kuuun! _Ayo kita kencan!"

"Lepaskan, Karin."

Sasuke melangkah lebar-lebar sembari berusaha membebaskan lengannya. Ia tidak sadar kakinya melangkah ke arah koridor yang penuh dengan deretan loker siswa.

"Tapi kau kan pacarku!"

"Hei, sejak kapan—"

Ucapan Sasuke yang sudah ada di ujung lidah menguap. Raut terkejutnya yang selalu bisa ia tutupi kala bertemu Sakura kini tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Melihat Haruno Sakura menoleh kaku di hadapannya, dengan tangan kanan memegang pintu loker dan sebelah tangannya yang lain masuk ke dalamnya.

Tapi yang menjadi sumber keterkejutan Sasuke adalah, itu loker miliknya.

Sakura cepat-cepat menutup pintu loker. "Sejak tadi." Ia tersenyum, namun kali ini memamerkan giginya yang tersusun rapi. Agak kikuk tertangkap basah mengutak-atik loker seseorang.

Pikiran Sasuke masih melayang kemana-mana. Memutar memori di mana ia selalu bertanya '_sejak kapan' _dan akan dibalas dengan kalimat '_sejak tadi'_.

Tapi yang barusan itu bukan ditujukan pada Sakura.

"Hei, kau ini Haruno Sakura, 'kan?" tanya Karin sambil memegangi sisi kacamatanya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Senang kau mengenalku." Dan mata hijau teduhnya beralih pada lengan Sasuke yang masih digelayuti.

Sasuke tersadar, sontak melepas tangan Karin cukup keras. Setelah dihadiahi tatapan tajam sekaligus geraman rendah, Karin meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan kaki yang dihentak.

"Jangan salah paham. Ini tidak—"

"Kenapa aku harus salah paham?" Sakura memotong, dengan senyum. Tapi senyum kali ini berbeda, ada sesuatu yang ditahan dari senyum itu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Maaf sudah mengutak-atik lokermu."

"Bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan." Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat. "Kenapa kau tidak hadir di upacara kelulusan tadi?"

Iris Sakura melirik sebentar ke arah loker Sasuke, "Aku ada urusan."

"Membobol loker seseorang?"

"Kaubilang bukan itu yang ingin kaubicarakan."

"Baik. Aku tidak akan membahasnya." Jeda sejenak, Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kenapa kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba, lalu pergi meninggalkanku?" Sasuke menekan nada bicaranya, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak pada gadis yang sekarang menunduk di depannya.

"Aku ... Maaf." Hanya itu yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar, namun kembali rileks saat kepalanya terangkat. "Di lokermu, aku menaruh sebuah kenang-kenangan."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," ucap Sasuke tegas. Mata hitamnya berkilat.

Bibir Sakura bergetar. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, mungkin tidak saat ini. Maaf jika kau terganggu selama ini."

Setelah mengucap maaf yang ketiga kalinya, kaki Sakura menjejak pergi. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Sasuke yang tidak pernah terjawab olehnya. Rasanya waktu diputar lambat, saat tubuh Sakura yang lebih kecil darinya melangkah melewatinya begitu saja.

Kaki dan tangannya terlalu kaku untuk mengejar. Bernapas pun rasanya sulit, saat sebulir air tak sengaja melintas di sampingnya tepat setelah Sakura melewatinya.

Harusnya... ia yang merasa tersakiti di sini. Dia yang selalu dibuat penasaran dan jantungan setiap kali. Dia korbannya.

Tapi kenapa... justru gadis itu yang menangis?

.

.

Sasuke membuka lokernya dengan pandangan sayu. Berpuluh-puluh menit diam membatu, akhirnya tubuhnya bergerak mengambil kenang-kenangan yang dimaksud Sakura, benda yang diletakkan gadis itu diam-diam.

Dahinya mengernyit melihat apa yang sekarang ia pegang.

Buku sketsa kesayangan Sakura.

Sasuke membuka sampul buku yang lumayan tebal tersebut. Dan disuguhi sebuah sketsa yang membuatnya terlempar ke masa lalu.

Sketsa di mana ia dan Sakura, duduk bersandar berlainan sisi di sebuah pohon. Walaupun masih berupa sketsa kasar dan ekspresi wajah pada sosok yang gadis itu lukis masih samar, ia yakin seratus persen. Itu dirinya dan Sakura.

Sasuke membuka halaman berikutnya. Kali ini sketsa tentang dua orang duduk berhadapan di dalam perpustakaan. Sketsa seorang gadis yang ia yakini Sakura, terlihat menatap lekat ke arah sosok yang rambutnya diarsir hitam. Itu dirinya.

Dan mentalnya terasa dijatuhkan ke titik terendah saat membalikkan lembaran-lembaran selanjutnya. Semuanya. Semuanya berisi sketsa tentang dirinya dan Sakura. Di kantin, laboratorium, lapangan, aula, di semua tempat Sakura selalu datang tiba-tiba.

Dan lagi, semua itu dilukiskan dengan sosok sang gadis yang menatap lekat ke sosok sang pria.

Selama ini Sakura selalu memperhatikannya. Dibalik wajah seriusnya yang tak acuh, gadis itu memperhatikannya dalam diam. Menggambar setiap ekspresi dan pose tubuh yang ada pada dirinya. Walau ia yakin ekspresi yang selalu ia pasang saat mereka bertemu adalah penasaran yang ditutup topeng raut datar.

Sampai di halaman terakhir, sebuah sketsa yang benar-benar menghabiskan ruang sebuah kertas, membuat Sasuke tak habis pikir.

Sketsa ruang kelas mereka. Lengkap dengan detail kecil dan siswa yang menduduki bangkunya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Sakura. Dilukiskan duduk berjauhan di pojok kelas. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Kepala Sasuke yang diarsir hitam menoleh ke arah Sakura, seolah sedang memperhatikannya.

Lutut Sasuke terasa lemas. Ia jatuh bersandar pada loker. Kepalanya bertumpu pada lututnya yang ditekuk. Mendesah frustrasi.

_Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu?_

.

.

Sasuke menutup buku tebal bersampul putih abu-abu itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Setelah pulang dari kuliahnya tadi, ia langsung mengambil buku sketsa yang masih tersimpan apik di lemarinya, berspekulasi apa arti semua sketsa itu. Sudah dua tahun sejak terakhir kali Sasuke bertemu Sakura di depan loker, namun rasa penasaran masih menggerogoti hati sang Uchiha Bungsu.

Ia sudah mencoba mencari di mana sosok gadis _pink _itu kuliah, tetapi tidak pernah ketemu.

Menghubungi teman yang sekiranya dekat dengan Sakura pun tidak ada gunanya. Mereka juga tidak tahu.

"Melamun lagi, eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang tiduran di sofa ruang keluarga menengadah saat sosok Uchiha Itachi, sang kakak, bertanya sambil memakan sebungkus keripik kentang.

"Hn."

Itachi angkat bahu. Ia mengambil _remote _televisi dan menyalakannya. Ia sempatkan menendang kaki Sasuke yang selonjoran agar memberinya ruang untuk duduk.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya yang disusul Itachi di sebelahnya.

"Hari ini ada _interview mangaka_ favoritku di televisi." Itachi bercerita tanpa diminta.

"Jam segini tidak ada acara _talkshow_," tanggap adiknya.

"Memang, acaranya masih sepuluh menit lagi. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan," ucap Itachi bangga.

Sasuke menggendikan bahu tidak peduli. Matanya melirik pada tangan kiri Itachi yang menggenggam dua buah komik _shoujo_, yang ia ketahui adalah favorit sang kakak. Ia yakin di kamar kakaknya itu tersimpan ratusan komik _shoujo _yang lain.

Iya. Itachi penggemar komik _shoujo_.

Sasuke tahu Itachi tuna asmara, wajar jika kakaknya menghibur diri dengan membaca komik romantis. Sasuke sih, sukanya yang tragis.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" tanya Itachi sok galak melihat Sasuke memperhatikannya sedemikian lekat. Pipinya menggembung karena penuh dengan keripik. Tidak heran wajah Sasuke terciprat remahan saat Itachi membuka mulut.

"Jorok banget." Sasuke mengusap wajahnya jijik. Dagunya menunjuk komik yang ada di genggaman Itachi. "Apa bagusnya sih komik itu? Di mana-mana komik _shoujo_ itu membosankan," Sasuke mencibir. Sukses membuat Itachi meradang tidak terima komik favoritnya diremehkan.

"Dengar ya, _Baka-Otoutou. Manga_ yang kupegang ini beda dari yang lain. Ceritanya lebih menyentuh. Ilustrasinya juga dewa banget. Dan yang paling penting, nggak _cheesy_," terang Itachi semangat. Ia menyodorkan kedua komik itu pada Sasuke.

"Ini karyanya yang pertama," Itachi menunjuk komik bersampul biru dengan gambar dua orang laki-laki yang saling membelakangi, "ceritanya tentang sepasang saudara yang saling bermusuhan. Ini tentang sang kakak yang pura-pura jahat sama adiknya, untuk melindungi si adik yang benci sama dia. Kelanjutannya baca sendiri, deh. Cocok buat adik kaya kamu yang suka durhaka sama kakaknya."

Sasuke menjitak Itachi. Itachi tidak terima. Akhirnya Uchiha bersaudara itu jitak-jitakan.

"Terus ini tentang apa?" Sasuke mengakhiri adegan kekerasan tersebut sambil menunjuk komik satunya yang bersampul kuning pastel dengan minim ilustrasi. Sedikit heran kenapa tidak ada gambar yang menghiasi kecuali gambar sebuah pohon besar.

Itachi menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Sasuke, membuatnya berkedip cepat.

"Nah, seri ini yang akan dibahas di _interview_. Karena jujur saja aku tidak terlalu paham jalan ceritanya. Terlalu misterius," ujar Itachi melebih-lebihkan.

"Mungkin kau yang terlalu bodoh untuk memahami jalan ceritanya." Sasuke mengejek.

Itachi menyerahkan komik itu di tangan Sasuke. "Coba kau baca sendiri," suruhnya setengah ngambek.

Sasuke menatap komik di tangannya. Dibukanya komik itu, lalu kedua alis hitamnya hampir menyatu melihat gambar yang ada di dalamnya.

Gambar sebuah pohon besar?

Halaman kedua dibukanya. Seorang gadis duduk bersandar di pohon itu.

Halaman ketiga. Seorang laki-laki duduk menyandar membelakangi si gadis.

Sasuke merasa familiar. Ia rasa ia tahu gambar tanpa kata tersebut.

Halaman keempat menunjukkan seorang gadis dan laki-laki yang saling menatap dengan dibatasi sebuah pohon. Ada balon kata besar di atasnya. Tertulis;

_Dialog pertama kita_

Sasuke mengambil buku sketsa di sampingnya cepat dan mencocokkan gambar yang ada di buku itu dengan komik yang sekarang ia pegang erat.

Sama persis.

"Hei! Acaranya sudah dimulai!" Sasuke mengabaikan teriakan girang Itachi. Mengabaikan pula suara _host_ yang masih berbasa-basi.

Sasuke tenggelam dalam komik yang ia baca. Menelusuri kalimat demi kalimat yang dikurung dalam balon kata.

.

"_Sejak kapan kau di sini?"_

"_Sejak tadi."_

_._

Dialog yang bahkan lebih dari sering Sasuke mengalaminya.

Itu dialognya, bersama Sakura.

.

"_Aku hanya kebetulan mencari inspirasi di sini, aku ingin menggambar sesuatu."_

"_Aa."_

"_Bolehkah aku menggambarmu?"_

"_..."_

"_Apa ... kau dengar isi hatiku?"_

_._

Benarkah? Benarkah ini isi kepala Sakura selama ini?

Sasuke membalikkan halaman berikutnya. Kali ini kejadian di perpustakaan. Ilustrasinya sama persis dengan yang ada di sketsa. Hanya saja kini lebih rapi. Ditambahi balon-balon kata yang menjelaskan apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu selama ini.

_._

"_Maaf mengejutkanmu lagi."_

"_Hn."_

"_Aku tertarik untuk melukismu."_

"_..."_

"_Tapi sepertinya aku lebih tertarik dengan dirimu."_

_._

Semua kejadian yang ada di komik, dan yang ada di buku sketsa, selalu persis. Tidak peduli berapa kali Sasuke membalikkan halaman, sketsa kasar yang dipegang tangan kirinya telah menjelma menjadi gambar matang yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Sasuke masih membalikkan halaman untuk mencocokkan gambar, memastikan ada tidaknya gambar yang tidak sama.

"_Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial, seorang _mangaka_ muda yang namanya melejit karena karyanya yang fenomenal!"_

Hasilnya nihil. Semua gambar itu sama persis dengan sketsa kasar yang diberikan Sakura.

Sampai sketsa ruang kelas yang paling menyita perhatian Sasuke tidak ada di halaman selanjutnya. Jika benar apa yang ada di pikirannya bahwa komik ini karangan seorang Haruno Sakura, maka seharusnya sketsa kasar itu telah disempurnakan dalam buku di tangan kanannya.

Tangan Sasuke membalikkan komik tersebut, melihat sampul belakangnya.

Dan sketsa itu ada.

Gambar ruang kelas di mana ia memperhatikan Sakura, ditambahi sederet kalimat di bawahnya.

_Aku senang kau memperhatikanku_

Sasuke mendenguskan tawa sinis. Ini konyol. Tidak mungkin ini buatan Sakura. Ya, tidak mungkin.

"_Dan, bintang tamu kita adalah—"_

Sasuke membaca nama _mangaka_ yang terukir di pojok atas komik tersebut. Dan tubuhnya seakan mati rasa saat _host _itu menyuarakan apa yang tengah di bacanya.

"—_Haruno Sakura!"_

_._

_._

Sakura ada di sana. Di depannya.

Gadis yang selama ini ia cari-cari, duduk manis di depannya.

Mata hijaunya masih sama cemerlangnya. Rambut merah mudanya masih sama, panjang sebahu, dengan poni samping yang membuatnya lebih manis. Garis wajahnya lebih dewasa. Dan senyuman itu, masih selembut dan semisterius dulu.

"Dia lebih cantik dari yang kubayangkan." Celetukan Itachi membuat lamunan Sasuke menghilang.

Hatinya bergetar tak nyaman mengetahui Sakura tidak benar-benar di depannya. Ia ada di dalam sebuah acara _talkshow_ yang disiarkan di televisi.

Rasanya ia ingin segera meloncat pergi ke gedung stasiun tv di mana Sakura berada sekarang.

"_Haruno Sakura, namamu melejit setelah karya pertamamu diluncurkan. Padahal di negeri kita ini, seorang _mangaka_ muda sudah dianggap tidak asing lagi, lho." _Suara pembawa acara berambut coklat memulai perbincangan.

"_Aku juga terkejut, Matsuri-_san_. Aku tidak menyangka karyaku begitu banyak diminati."_

"_Tidak heran melihat banyak orang yang suka karyamu, aku juga sudah membacanya. Dan aku menangis." _Matsuri tertawa, disusul Sakura. "_Tapi, yang begitu fenomenal adalah karyamu yang kedua. Baru kali ini aku menemukan komik yang seperti ini."_

"_Sebenarnya alurnya cukup klise. Namun aku menggambarkannya dengan cara yang berbeda," _ tutur Sakura kalem.

"_Apa yang menjadikan karyamu ini begitu berbeda?"_

Hening sejenak. Penonton yang hadir menanti-nanti jawabannya. Sakura menatap Matsuri lekat.

"_Karena aku menggambarnya berdasarkan kisah nyataku."_

Suasana studio langsung dipenuhi sorak sorai membahana. Matsuri pun merasa tertarik dengan apa yang diutarakan Sakura barusan.

"_Berarti, tokoh dalam karyamu kali ini bukan fiktif?" _tanya Matsuri setengah memekik.

Sakura mengangguk sekali.

"_Apa kau mau menunjukkan pada kami siapa saja tokoh-tokoh ini? Karena setahuku, kau tidak menyebutkan siapa nama-nama tokoh ini sedikit pun."_

"_Emh ... baiklah. Gadis yang kugambar dengan rambut diikat satu itu sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino. Ini Shimura Sai yang sekarang menjadi asistenku." _Sakura mulai memberitahukan nama-nama setiap tokoh.

"_Apa gadis yang selalu muncul ini tokoh utamanya? Apakah mungkin ini dirimu?" _Tanya Matsuri antusias. Bahkan nadanya terdengar sedikit kegirangan pada kalimat terakhir.

Sakura tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit. _"Iya."_

Lagi-lagi suara-suara gaduh dan antusias terdengar. Sakura mengusap tengkuknya kikuk.

"_Semua ini, semua balon kata yang kutulis itu adalah isi hatiku untuk seorang pria yang juga menjadi tokoh utama dalam kisah ini."_

"_Tokoh yang selalu muncul bersamamu ini?" _tanya Matsuri sambil menunjuk gambar tokoh berambut hitam acak-acakan.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengangguk._ "Pria itu ... adalah pria yang selalu mengejar lukisanku."_

Walau sedikit tidak paham, Matsuri mencondongkan wajahnya penasaran. _"Siapa?"_

Sakura menatap kamera lamat-lamat. Mata hijaunya menyorot tanpa ragu.

"_Uchiha ... Sasuke."_

_._

_._

Sasuke berdiri tiba-tiba. Matanya tidak lepas dari televisi yang masih menampilkan wajah Sakura yang di-_zoom._ Itachi yang mendengar nama adiknya disebut langsung menoleh pada orang yang bersangkutan.

"Sas—"

"Di mana studio itu?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Di kota ini, Jalan Fuyu dekat—"

"Aku pergi." Sasuke mengambil mantel dan pergi secepat yang ia bisa.

Itachi tidak sempat bertanya untuk apa Sasuke membawa komik dan buku sketsa saat adiknya itu akan pergi.

.

.

Sakura mengusapkan kedua tangannya yang kedinginan meskipun telah dibalut sarung tangan. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya saat ia hendak memanggil taksi. Baru saja ia membuka pintu taksi untuk pulang setelah menghadiri acara _talkshow_, tubuhnya membeku.

Manik hijau teduhnya melebar tak percaya melihat sosok yang berdiri di seberang jalan dengan napas terengah-engah dan rambut berantakan.

Mulutnya membuka, bergerak tanpa suara.

"_Sejak kapan kau di sana?"_

Sosok yang menjadi sumber keterpakuan Sakura menghampiri, menutup pintu taksi setengah menggebrak dengan satu tangan.

"Sejak tadi."

"Sasuke-_kun_ ..." Sakura tidak dapat menemukan kata selain itu di kamusnya. Ia masih terbius dengan mata hitam yang sedang menjeratnya.

"Katakan ... kali ini ... apa maksud semua ini!" Sasuke terengah-engah, efek berlari dari rumah dan menahan emosinya yang meledak.

Sakura bergeming.

"Cukup kau membuatku penasaran selama lima tahun. Kau mau aku mati dan menjadi arwah penasaran, hah?!" Sasuke mengeluarkan dua buah buku dari balik mantelnya. Buku yang sangat dikenali oleh mereka berdua. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku tentang ini."

Sakura mengambil komik karyanya dengan tenang. Ia membuka buku tersebut di sebuah halaman.

"Tak kusangka, apa yang kugambar benar-benar terjadi," ucap Sakura sambil membentangkan lebar-lebar komik tersebut ke arah Sasuke. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas membuat lengkungan yang manis.

Gambar mereka yang saling bertatapan dengan salah satu dari mereka berteriak ke arah yang lain.

"Aku membuat komik ini untukmu, Sasuke-_kun._ Untuk menjawab semua penasaranmu. Semua isi hatiku, semua perasaanku, kulukis untukmu." Pandangan Sakura berkabut. Matanya diselimuti cairan bening yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Awalnya aku hanya tertarik melukis wajahmu. Tapi aku mulai sadar bahwa aku tertarik oleh sosokmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Karena aku pengecut, mendekati dan mengikutimu diam-diam. Mengejutkanmu, lalu pergi meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku ..."

Lelehan air mata yang sudah ia tahan lolos begitu saja. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum. Isaknya teredam deru taksi yang mulai beranjak pergi.

Sasuke sendiri hanya bergeming. Tubuhnya terasa kaku seperti waktu dulu. Angin musim dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya pun hanya menambah kekakuan.

"Aku ketagihan membuatmu terkejut dan penasaran. Karena dengan cara itu, kau memperhatikanku dari pojok kelas. Aku senang kau memperhatikanku." Sakura mengusap wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. Dadanya terasa sesak dan berat menahan sesenggukan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa egois karena kau sudah punya pacar—"

"PACAR YANG MANA?" Nada Sasuke meninggi. Sorotnya jelas terluka dicampur marah.

"Yang menggandeng lenganmu waktu itu—"

"Bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan gadis lain saat ada seorang gadis membuatku penasaran hingga nyaris mati selama tiga tahun itu?!"

Sakura tersentak. Air matanya berhenti mengalir sejenak.

"Dan gadis itu menghilang selama dua tahun dengan meninggalkanku buku sketsa yang aku sendiri tidak tahu artinya!" Sasuke menunjukkan buku sketsa yang masih ada di tangannya. Hatinya merasa lelah. Ia mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Sakura yang tertutup poni. Sorot matanya meredup. "Aku nyaris gila karena warna _pink_ selalu berseliweran di kampusku ..." Sasuke melirihkan suaranya.

Sakura mengangkat komiknya lagi di hadapan Sasuke, menciptakan jarak di antara mereka. Menunjukkan berbagai halaman tentang seorang gadis yang berjalan-jalan. Dan yang menjadi latar belakangnya, adalah gedung universitas Sasuke.

"Aku memperhatikanmu," ucap Sakura. "Aku bingung bagaimana mengutarakan perasaanku. Aku merasa sangat bersalah dan tidak bisa menghapus bayanganmu. Semua ini membuat dadaku sesak." Sakura memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri.

"Berulang kali aku ingin menemuimu, tapi mentalku selalu jatuh. Aku tahu kau pasti sadar saat aku bersembunyi di ujung loker semasa SMA. Waktu itu aku ingin menunjukkan gambar ini."

Sakura membuka halaman terakhir komiknya. Menampakkan dua orang beda _gender_ saling berhadapan, dengan balon kata besar di antara mereka.

"Bolehkah ... aku melukis 'kita'?"

Angin musim dingin kembali menerpa. Membelai wajah mereka yang saling bertatapan. Berdiri berhadapan dengan perasaan sesak masing-masing.

Sasuke mendengus sinis. Kepulan uap putih keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kau bahkan sudah melukis semua pertemuan kita, tanpa seizinku," ucapnya remeh.

Sakura menunduk. Menggenggam erat-erat buku yang ada di tangannya, tanpa sadar membuat komik kesayangan Itachi lecek karena diremas begitu erat. "Kau benar."

Sasuke menatap gadis musim semi di depannya erat. Tangannya mengangkat dagu Sakura. Memaksanya untuk kontak mata yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi kau belum melukis adegan yang ini."

Kepulan uap putih hasil pernapasan keduanya menghilang. Terhempas minimnya jarak di antara mereka. Seiring dengan bibir mereka yang menyatu. Menyalurkan perasaan terpendam masing-masing yang selalu dikubur erat dalam sanubari. Dan sekarang, perasaan itu meledak menghancurkan tameng masing-masing.

Sakura menutup mata, membiarkan tetesan air matanya gugur, bersamaan dengan gugurnya salju lembut yang jatuh menimpa tanah.

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, memberikan jarak tipis di antara mereka. Telapak tangannya terangkat mengusap pipi Sakura yang basah.

"Lukislah kisah kita, sebanyak yang kau mau." Bibir Sasuke yang bergerak bergesekan dengan bibir Sakura. Memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih." Sakura mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Kakinya berjinjit. Berbisik lirih di telinga si pemuda _raven_. "Terima kasih telah mengejar lukisanku."

.

.

.

.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

Yang udah baca sampe sini, terima kasiiih *kecupsatusatu* Semoga nggak bosen, juga maaf kalo terkesan _cheesy_, uhuk. Ide ini udah lama ada, di mana Sakura jadi _mangaka_, tapi bingung gimana nyeritainnya. Maaf juga kalo kata-katanya njelimet XD

Mungkin agak telat, tapi, selamat tahun baru! \(^o^)/ Silakan tinggalkan jejak c:


End file.
